


Safe and Sound

by WillGrammer



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Nick, Caring Sean, Cuddles, Evolving Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tags, M/M, One Shot, Please read, Protected Nick Burkhardt, Protective Sean Renard, Renhardt - Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Set around the ending of season 4 and the starting of 5.Nick is heartbroken at Juliette's death and the loss of his mother;Luckily, though...someone is holding him tight, preventing the sky from crashing upon him.





	

Strong bold arms embraced Nick, he felt the warmth of another body pressing against his own trembling one; almost like it meant he was safe now. 

 

Yeah, right. 

 

His bluish eyes were wide open yet he couldn't see anything but his dead Juiett, silent in his arms. 

Her blood reeked, but Nick couldn't care less. 

 

The arms that held him dragged him closer and almost away from her, his dead girlfriend, his only salvation. 

He tried to push, to punch, to scream, but the person was stronger. 

 

Trouble and Hank were talking but the Grimm’s brain didn't process what they were saying, Not that it mattered to him at this point.

He looked up from Juliet and gazed the other Grimm, who watched him almost painfully, her lips stopped moving.

 

She realized he wasn't listening. 

 

Nick looked at his partner, who gazed into his eyes for a slight moment and moved to walk out of there, Trouble followed. 

The Grimm watched the corpse of his lover and wondered what he could have done to prevent this from happening.

His arms and legs felt like jelly, his insides turned, he went dizzy at how the tears ran down his cheeks and burned at his throat once he stopped holding back his pain and sank into whoever was embracing him for awhile now.

The screams from his mouth sounded like echo in the empty walls around him, his cheeks flushed as he cried harder and broke down, his chest felt like a fireworks with every second that passed by;

he knew he needed to stop, to breath, to  _ let her go -  _ he _ knew _ .

 

Slowly, carefully, Nick laid Juliett down, kissing her cold forehead as he moved hair from her eyes and shed a tear down her pale cheek.

The person behind him slowly dragged him away, not letting him go even for a moment.

Nick felt the warmth from him again, and dared to sigh as a shiver ran down his spine and leaned his head hesitantly against his chest. 

 

He smelled well. 

His clothes were soft despite the heavy coat he was wearing; they were sitting on the floor for a long time now.

When he tried to get up, the body pulled him back down so his back softly, hitting his bold chest. 

 

Nick groaned. 

 

His heartbeat slowed as more time passed by; he didn’t bother to check the time, knowing there's no point right now because the darkness was shown perfectly from the smashed windows.

His world felt like crashing upon him; his vision became blurry at once and a hopeless cry escapes his throat once more as he breathed heavily 

 

_ I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- Juliet- mom-... I can't…-  _

 

The person behind him turned him around and before he realized what was happening, a Zauberbeast was hugging him firmly, showing him he could hold onto him and not the other way around now.

Nick took the offer, his tearful eyes gazed the dark greenish eyes that were watching him with such care and fear at once; he never saw Renard-  _ Sean  _ like this. 

Grabbing his large coat, Nick buried his head against it and cried into his Captain’s shirt, grabbing anything he could, screaming, desperately. 

Sean dared to put his hand around the Grimm's waist protectively as his other on held the man's left hand, tightly. 

He was warm, so warm and unstable that he feared Nick was going to pass out from the stress was laid upon him in this situation - judging by the cries and screams and fists, he won't be surprised. 

 

_ But he didn't.  _

  
  


Sean kept holding him, tightly, even after Nick found the strength to get up and walk out from the place that used to be his house. 

Even after they arrived to his apartment and Sean gave him a new shirt to wear once he stepped out the shower. 

His eyes were red and dark, the pure blue they were won't be back until morning. 

 

The shirt reached 'till Nick’s long, pale thighs. 

 

Grey was defiantly his color. 

 

Even after he dried his hair, Sean held him. 

And Nick welcomed him, every time. 

 

No matter how shattered and afraid he was, no matter how sad and distanced he was, no matter how helpless the situation was…

Sean _always_ held him. 

 

And he will keep doing so, until Nick will say otherwise. 

 

Knowing he wouldn't, always placed a grin on Sean's face. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago, I showed it to my friends and they loved it, so I decided to upload it finally!   
> English is not my native language so I apolgize for any grammer mistakes that might have slipped through editing.   
> Leave a kudos and a feedback down below, it will be very much appriciated!   
> We need all the Renhardt we can get.   
> -Alex.


End file.
